


rough hatin' and lovin'

by andrewhussiespussy



Category: Minecraft - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Caliginous Romance | Kismesis, Creampie, Dirty Talk, F/M, Hate Sex, I Don't Even Know, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rough Sex, Top Wilbur Soot, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:47:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28513656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andrewhussiespussy/pseuds/andrewhussiespussy
Summary: Basically "hands and hate" but Wilbur fucks you with his cock.
Relationships: Wilbur Soot/Reader
Comments: 8
Kudos: 84





	rough hatin' and lovin'

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lolswag](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lolswag/gifts).



> i wrote this in a discord server

"Wilby. . .!" You moan out, his pace getting rougher and due to you wrapping your legs around his neck, it's easier for him to pound into your cunt. As much as you hate him, you just can't help but love how rough he is with you when you get into his pants. 

He rolls his lustfilled eyes, you can fucking tell that he's loving this, despite hating you aswell. "Horny slut." He says, putting his hands onto your hips.

You moan louder as his pace starts to get rougher and rougher. This feels so fucking great, his cock stretching you out and he's so rough and fast when pounding into you. His dirty and degrading words feel so good, also.

His rough pace remains after a while, but it gets sloppy. Wilbur has such a hot, desperate look on his face as he continues to sloppily and roughly fuck you.

"Ah~!" You're ready to cum and he is too. 

A few seconds follow, he closes his eyes shut as he gets more primal with fucking you, biting his lip as he releases his hot, sticky seed into your warm and wet cunt. You follow through and cum, throwing your head back as you stick out your tongue. Fuck, that felt great.

After getting off your sex high, he looks at the cum into your cunt. "Wow, you really let me do that, huh?"


End file.
